Connor Reeves
Connor Reeves is the main protagonist in the Bodyguard series and the newest recruit in the Buddyguard Organization. History Connor is 14 years old and has a blackbelt in both jujitsu and kickboxing, having just become the Battle of Britain Kickboxing Champion at the start of the book Hostage . Connor lives with his mother and Gran, his father was in the army and two were clearly close, Connor's dather,' Justin Reeves', died as a bodyguard protecting the future president of the United States of America. At the time of his death Connor thought he was just a solider but all is revealed when he enters the 'Buddyguard' regime. Appearance Connor boasts spiky brown hair, green blue eyes and has an athletic physique. Hostage - Operation Hidden Shield Connor, having just won the Kickboxing Under-16 title, is assessed unknowingly on his combat skills and soon inducted into the Buddyguard regime by Colonel Black, who reveals himself to have worked alongside Connor's father. For his first assignment, Connor is to protect the daughter of the President of the United States, Alicia Mendez. He strikes up a close friendship with her, but it is shredded when his cover as a Bodyguard is blown after a series of events. He mends his bond with Alicia after rescuing her from a kidnapping attempt by a terrorist sleeper cell, and saves her one last time from a stalker's bullet. For his efforts, Connor was awarded the Gold Buddyguard badge for outstanding bravery in the line of duty. Ransom - Operation Gemini One month after the events of Alicia's assassination attempt, Connor is partnered with Ling and ordered to protect the twin daughters of prominent Australian media mogul Maddox Sterling. Connor finds himself relating to Emily's experience at being kidnapped, the difference being the duration of their captures. After Ling's dismissal from the operation, The Somali pirates lure the Orchid's crew into a trap. Connor, along with Emily, Chloe and Amanda Ryder, were held hostage to Somalia while waiting for Maddox to delver the ransom of one hundred million dollars. Ambush - Operation Lionheart Connor is called in as an urgent replacement for fellow Buddyguard Marc after the latter develops acute appendicitis and has to be rushed to hospital. After being briefed, he was soon acquainted with the people he was to protect in Africa- French diplomat Laurent Barbier, his wife, and daughter, Amber, with son, Henri. Relationships *'Justin Reeves' - Connor looked up to his father as a role model, someone who always put the needs of others before himself. He was devastated when he was killed six years prior to the series while protecting the US Ambassador. One of his possessions was a key fob, which was given to the Ambassador, Antonio Mendez, who then gave it to Connor when he picked him as Alicia's bodyguard. *'Charlotte Hunter'- On their first meeting, Connor felt drawn to Alpha Squad's leader, feeling that she made him feel self conscious. Charlotte would prove to be Connor's confidant on several occasions and offering him useful advice and assistance, though she was physically unable to leave HQ owing to her disability. Like Connor, she obtained a gold Buddyguard badge for outstanding bravery in the line of duty, although the details of how she got it remain unknown. By the events of Ambush, ''Connor realized his feelings for Charley have gone deeper than supposed to, and he eventually summons the courage to ask her out for a date. *'Colonel Black -''' Connor was assessed on his potential to be a C.P.O (close protection officer) by Black, who revealed to him that he was Justin's partner during his stint in the S.A.S. He always has utmost confidence in Connor's abilities. *'''Alicia Mendez - '''Connor's first principal, he was caught out by her natural beauty at first, but dedicated his efforts to protect her at all costs. During the period of his protection, he struck up a firm friendship with the President's daughter, leading Alicia to have feelings for him. Later, when his cover as a bodyguard was blown, Alicia was hurt at this apparent betrayal, but soon relented when the US Capital came under attack. She worked with Connor to escape the terrorist base, and bid him a fond farewell, but not before kissing him, as something to remember her by, an act not gone unnoticed by Charlotte. Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Buddyguard